Season
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Tai's leaving Odabia for good. There's nothing for him, and he has no purpose. Most of all, he has to leave, a special someone behind, whom could never love him back. Sad, onesided Taiora


(Here's yet another Taiora Songfic. This time, I'm using a J-pop song. It's "Season," from the anime movie, "Perfect Blue." I don't own Digimon. Toei owns it. I don't own the song "Season." It's owned by whoever created the anime movie "Perfect Blue," which this song is the ending theme for. This fic is a one sided Taiora. So be warned, this fic won't end happily... I'm still a Taiora fan, however.)

Tai Kamiya sat in the Odaiba subway station. Today was the day he was going to leave Odaiba. He wasn't sure, if he would ever come back. There was nothing for him in Odaiba anymore. He was leaving everything behind. His friends, the Digidestined, his family, the Digimon, and...her... The very thought of all of these things, especially the later, made him cry. He picked up his walkman, and put on the headphones. He pressed play, and as fate would have it, a certain song, describing his feelings came on.

_kono eki wo densha de toorisugiru to_

_mune ga natsukashisa de setsunaku naru_

_yureru omoi zenbu seifuku no naka ni kakushite_

_hashaida goro_

(**When I pass through this station on the train**

**I get heart-broken with nostalgia**

**of when I was bubbly and hid all of my shaking emotions**

**under my school uniform**.)

He just had to keep certain feelings hidden from everyone. But when keeping feelings from her, Tai felt like that was the biggest mistake of his life. They had been friends for so long, and had grown closer over the years. But then, they just drifted apart. Now she was a different person, and was even in a serious relationship. How ironic it should be with his best friend, and rival. Tai himself didn't know if he was in love or not...but it was bliss just being with her.

_tsurete-itte hajimete no koi ni_

_muchuu datta tomadoi nagara FOUR SEASON_

_omoidashite soba ni iru dake de_

_suki na kimochi fue-tsudzuketa ne_

_donna kisetsu datte_

**(I was head-over-heels and at the same time confused**

**My first love came with the four seasons**

**I remember, just by being by your side,**

**it would make me love you even more,**

**no matter what the season.)**

Seasons came and went, and everything began to change. Tai had found himself graduating, and moving on to bigger things in life. He wondered is she had changed, or was still the same girl he once knew... Was she still chasing her dreams? Or did she find a whole set of new dreams to believe in?

_sotsugyou shite kara kami wo kitta yo_

_anata wa ima demo kawatte'nai ka na_

_kaerimichi de itsumo hanashite kureta yume wo mada_

_sagashite'ru no?_

**(I've cut my hair since graduating**

**I wonder if you haven't changed, even now.**

**Are you still searching for the dream**

**we always used to talk about on the way home?)**

Tai waited for the next train to come, as he tumbled into his thoughts. All of his past thoughts with that girl, with his friends and even in the Digital World seemed so long ago. They should have been happy memories, but remembering them just made him cry.

_tsurete-itte afuredasu namida_

_mune no oku de kamishimete-ita FOUR SEASON_

_omoidashite houkago no SUNSET_

_futarikiri de sugoseru toki dake ga_

_hoshikatta ne_

**(It brought with it many tears**

**as deep in my heart, I pondered the four seasons.**

**I remember the sunset after school.**

**All I wanted was to spend time**

**together with you.)**

Now, he would never talk to any of them again. He would never see her again, or even visit the special place known as the Digital World. Odaiba now had Davis and a new group of Digidestined to protect both worlds. Tai was not needed. He knew he should move on, but deep inside he knew he would miss everything terribly, especially that one girl who was the most important person in his life. But, there was nothing around for him in Odaiba. Everyone, including her, had moved on, leaving him behind. Suddenly, he heard the call for the next train. He knew that this was his train, as he sat up. Now, he was to leave everything behind and let them live their lives. She did not need him anymore, and never would, now that she had found the love of her life. No one else would need him now, either. He walked down towards the train, as it opened its doors. He stepped inside, and sat down on the nearest seat he could find, which was easy, since he was the only one in the car. He listened to the last lyrics of the song, and he whispered the one thing he would leave behind most of all... The one person he would never forget. "Good bye, Sora... I hope your new life is a happy one." With that, he let an endless stream of tears streak across his face, his throat racked with chocking sobs, as his train rode off to parts unknown.

_kanashii toki tsuyogaru kuse dake_

_naoranakute ano hi no mama no NEW SEASON_

_anata kitto kidzuite-ita yo ne_

_damatta mama mitsumete kureta hitomi_

_wasurenai yo_

**(When I'm sad, it's just my habit to act strong.**

**I'm not healed; this new season is just like that day.**

**You've realized it too, haven't you?**

**I'll never forget your eyes as you gazed at me**

**in silence)**

(So... What did you all think? Poor Tai... RR)


End file.
